<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Midnight by agustdafuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433492">After Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdafuck/pseuds/agustdafuck'>agustdafuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Blood and Injury, But just for a moment, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Choi Beomgyu, Hybrid Choi Soobin, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdafuck/pseuds/agustdafuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>È ormai qualche anno che Hueningkai lavora in un rifugio per ibridi nella periferia di Seoul e gli unici con i quali abbia mai avuto a che fare sono semplici ibridi di gatto, cane e coniglio. Lascia volentieri Beomgyu a Taehyun e con lui la sua parte metà tigre.<br/>Mai aveva visto un ibrido di leone. Fino al momento in cui incontra Soobin, almeno.<br/>A parte le orecchie, la coda e la sua estrema possessività, Soobin non è molto diverso da un ibrido di gatto (anche se la cicatrice sul suo collo vorrebbe dire qualcosa a contrario).<br/>E Hueningkai non ha assolutamente intenzione di adottarlo. Davvero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sveglia quella mattina aveva suonato più presto del solito. O almeno, così era sembrato a Kai quando aveva allungato la mano per spegnere quell'aggeggio infernale ed impedirgli di rovinargli ancora le orecchie. Sarebbe sicuramente arrivato in ritardo, quella mattina a lavoro – essere perennemente in ritardo era <em>scritto nel suo DNA</em> – e di sicuro il suo capo gli avrebbe distrutto i timpani a forza di rimproverarlo e dargli compiti a destra e manca. Quindi no, certamente non aveva bisogno di qualcos'altro che gli rovinasse l'udito, oltre che l'umore.</p><p>Le otto. Kai pensò a varie maledizioni contro il risveglio di quella mattina, mentre si alzava dal letto ed andava in bagno, ben dieci minuti dopo il suono della sua sveglia. E quel giorno si era anche alzato prima della seconda!</p><p>Dopo aver svuotato la propria vescica ed essersi fatto una doccia veloce, con un asciugamano a coprirgli le parti intime, Kai si diresse nella cucina del suo appartamento – che, in quanto piccolo, era fornito di un piccolo ripiano con solo il minimo necessario per cucinare per una persona – e, come al solito, tirò fuori gli avanzi del cibo (rigorosamente d'asporto) che aveva ordinato la sera prima, troppo stanco e troppo inesperto per cucinare. Nonostante non fosse l'esempio di salute alimentare, posizionò il cibo su un piatto e lo riscaldò brevemente al microonde, andando nel frattempo ad asciugarsi i capelli – giusto per evitare di prendersi un raffreddore, visto che di giorni di malattia purtroppo non ne aveva mai abbastanza, né aveva nessuno che si potesse occupare di lui durante il periodo di convalescenza.</p><p>Decise di mettersi uno dei suoi cardigan a quadri preferiti, odiati da tutti i suoi amici (specialmente da Yeonjun, un fanatico della moda, il quale sosteneva che tali capi fossero fuori moda da almeno dieci anni), di colore marroncino chiaro e panna, una semplice maglietta bianca a maniche corte sotto il cardigan e dei pantaloni neri. A truccarsi non perse nemmeno tempo: oltre a non averne voglia, probabilmente il trucco gli sarebbe colato una volta svolte un paio di ore di lavoro al centro.</p><p>Ingerì velocemente la sua "colazione" ed afferrò un cambio di vestiti, la propria borsa e le chiavi di casa, uscendo dal proprio appartamento di corsa, dopo aver visto l'orario sull'orologio sopra la credenza.</p><p>Lavorava in un piccolo negozio nella periferia di Seoul che si impegnava nel trovare una casa agli ibridi che la polizia sequestrava alle associazioni illegali, trovava per strada o salvava da famiglie abusive. Il loro piccolo rifugio consisteva in una famiglia di circa una ventina di ibridi, fra cuccioli e persone che avevano già superato l'età adolescenziale. Kai ci lavorava sei giorni a settimana, occupandosi di semplici mansioni come portare da mangiare agli ospiti, aiutarli a lavarsi, ricordare loro di prendere le loro medicine o aiutarli a riordinare i loro effetti personali nel caso stessero venendo adottati. Avrebbe avuto anche il compito di pulire il negozio, tuttavia il suo capo aveva ritenuto necessario che ognuno dei dipendenti fosse in grado di svolgere la mansione, perciò a lui sarebbe toccato solo tre volte a settimana, invece che ogni giorno. Era un lavoro semplice, senza troppi requisiti – gli unici richiesti erano voglia di fare e gentilezza, in quanto molti degli ibridi lì presenti provenivano da situazioni particolarmente difficili ed avevano bisogno di essere trattati dolcemente e con pazienza.</p><p>Entrò nel negozio di soppiatto, sospirando di sollievo quando non venne immediatamente aggredito da Yeonjun che si lamentava del suo perenne ritardo. Con passo veloce si avviò verso il camerino, dove appoggiò il cambio ed il resto delle sue cose, dirigendosi poi nei corridoi del rifugio in cerca di qualcuno che non fosse il suo capo e che gli potesse dare qualcosa da fare.</p><p>«Sei fortunato che Yeonjun-hyung non sia ancora arrivato».</p><p>Kai saltò sul posto, portandosi una mano al cuore. «Che diamine, hyung! Mi hai fatto venire un colpo!» lo rimproverò, per poi raggiungerlo all'interno della mensa ad aiutarlo a preparare la colazione per gli ospiti.</p><p>«Come mai non è ancora arrivato? Di solito non è lui ad aprire il negozio?» chiese, sistemando la pila di vassoi e stoviglie varie sul tavolo di fianco all'ingresso, dove poi si sarebbe formata la fila di ibridi in attesa di prendere la colazione.</p><p>«Lui e Beomgyu-hyung si sono avviati presto questa mattina per accompagnare dal medico un trovatello che ha portato qui la polizia ieri sera sul tardi – spiegò l'altro, versando piano il tè caldo nelle tazze – A quanto pare hanno dovuto praticare un intervento di primo soccorso su di lui ieri. Stamattina si tratterebbe solo di fare un piccolo controllo e vaccinarlo, oltre che controllare la sua salute mentale».</p><p>Kai annuì. D'altronde non era strano che cose del genere succedessero e quello era il protocollo da seguire in caso stessero accogliendo un nuovo trovatello nel rifugio. Però se Yeonjun si era fatto accompagnare da Beomgyu significava che il nuovo ibrido era particolarmente violento o particolarmente diffidente degli umani e nessuno dei due casi indicava una salute mentale stabile.</p><p>Proseguirono a preparare la colazione in silenzio ed anche quando le porte delle stanze degli ospiti iniziarono ad aprirsi, facendo uscire gli ibridi assonnati, continuarono a lavorare senza dirsi una parola.</p><p>Yeonjun e Beomgyu li raggiunsero solo una volta finita la colazione, senza ibrido. «Il medico ha preferito tenerlo per una notte per fare ulteriori controlli» aveva spiegato il maggiore, mettendosi a sistemare anche lui le stoviglie usate per mangiare.</p><p>Beomgyu, invece, prese la rincorsa e saltò sul proprio tutore, allacciando le braccia attorno al collo e le gambe attorno alla vita di Taehyun e cominciando a lasciargli baci su tutto il viso. Kai fece finta di vomitare alla vista dei due, solo per finire rincorso dall'ibrido in giro per la cucina.</p><p>«Beomgyu-hyung, vieni, ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare» lo chiamò il minore dei quattro mettendosi ai fornelli.</p><p>La tigre gli fece la linguaccia di nascosto, per poi saltellare dietro il ragazzo e salirgli sulla schiena, chiedendogli attenzioni. Dal canto suo Kai si avviò assieme a Yeonjun nelle stanze dei più piccoli per poter dare anche a loro la colazione. Tuttavia, si accorse mentre faceva bere dal biberon un piccolo ibrido di volpe, Yeonjun sembrava stranamente tra le nuvole, tanto che ci mancò poco che facesse cadere tre volte il biberon.</p><p>Una volta concluso di nutrire i cuccioli i due uscirono dalla stanza e Kai fermò il maggiore con una mano sulla spalla. «Hyung, sei sicuro che vada tutto bene? Ti vedo fuori dal mondo stamattina...» chiese preoccupato.</p><p>Yeonjun scosse la testa, cercando di rassicurarlo con un sorriso. «Sono semplicemente preoccupato. Il nuovo ibrido sembra avere qualche problema di salute che richiede attenzioni e medicinali particolari e mi chiedo se riusciremo a pagare tutte le spese di questo mese, visti gli incassi dell'ultimo periodo – confessò – Ma tu non devi preoccuparti di questo. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai!».</p><p>Kai annuì e lo seguì fuori dall'area residenziale del negozio, accogliendo con un sorriso dei possibili clienti e portandoli nello studio di Taehyun, l'addetto alle adozioni.</p><p>Certo, la paga non era molta e non era nemmeno un lavoro intellettualmente stimolante, ma Kai si sentiva bene ad aiutare queste persone, a vederle crescere, guarire e finalmente raggiungere la felicità. Alcuni venivano adottati, altri invece no; tuttavia prima o poi tutti riuscivano a raggiungere un certo equilibrio, grazie al loro aiuto, ma soprattutto grazie alle proprie forze. A Kai <em>piaceva fare del bene</em>.</p><p>Quella sera arrivò a casa distrutto e più volte maledisse gli orari estenuanti che gli imponeva il rifugio. Tuttavia, una volta lavatosi e coricatosi non riuscì a fare a meno di addormentarsi con un sorriso, ripensando alle adozioni di quella mattina ed ai sorrisi di ringraziamento che gli avevano riservato gli altri ospiti del rifugio.</p><p>Il giorno dopo gli riservò la stessa routine del giorno prima, con la sola differenza che si sarebbe recato al rifugio il pomeriggio. Era uno di quei pochi giorni nei quali si sarebbero dedicati alla toelettatura e la salute fisica degli ospiti perciò la mattina non sarebbe stata veramente necessaria la sua presenza, in quanto alle sue mansioni ci avrebbero pensato i medici che collaboravano con il negozio.</p><p>Ciò non gli impedì di alzarsi in ritardo ed essere quindi costretto a correre per arrivare in tempo.</p><p>Da dietro la reception Beomgyu alzò un sopracciglio ed una delle sue orecchie tigrate si girò verso di lui, come se volesse captare qualsiasi suo movimento.</p><p>«Sei in ritardo» annunciò quindi, riprendendo a battere rumorosamente sulla tastiera del computer con le sue lunghe unghie da predatore.</p><p>Kai digrignò i denti. «Grazie, non l'avevo notato» rispose sarcasticamente.</p><p>«Yeonjun ti sta aspettando ai carrelli: è ora di pranzo» lo informò Beomgyu.</p><p>Imprecò sottovoce, correndo a posare il proprio cappotto e raggiungendo il più velocemente il suo capo in mensa, dove lo stava aspettando per portare assieme il pranzo nelle varie stanze degli ospiti del rifugio.</p><p>«Sei di nuovo in ritardo» gli ripeté Yeonjun scocciato, passandogli un carrello pieno di piatti e superandolo con il proprio.</p><p>Alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Me l'ha già ricordato Beomgyu. Te l'ho detto più volte: è più probabile che nevichi d'estate che io arrivi in orario a lavoro» scherzò, seguendolo.</p><p>Yeonjun gli fece cenno con la testa. «Dai tu da mangiare a quello nuovo. È un po' violento ma ti ci abituerai. Buona fortuna!» detto ciò se la svignò nel reparto cuccioli prima che Kai potesse almeno chiedergli che animale fosse il nuovo ibrido.</p><p>Ogni ibrido del rifugio possedeva una stanza personale, che condivideva con uno più compagni della stessa Famiglia di animali. Se il nuovo arrivato aveva ottenuto una stanza singola significava che era troppo violento per condividere la stanza con qualcuno o che non avevano nessuno della sua stessa Famiglia con il quale fargli condividere la camera. Kai deglutì, sperando vivamente per la seconda ipotesi.</p><p>Onestamente non è che le camere fossero un granché: erano rifornite di due letti a castello e due armadi ed erano letteralmente dei buchi. Per ibridi di cane o di coniglio, però, lo spazio era cosa fondamentale poiché uno dei loro istinti primitivi era marcare il loro territorio perciò non era certo una novità quando scoppiava un litigio per marcare il proprio territorio.</p><p>La cosa che stupì di più Kai quando entrò nella camera del nuovo ibrido fu la completa oscurità. Il buio più totale. «Ehilà! – chiamò infilandosi all'interno del cubicolo con gentilezza – È ora di pranzo!».</p><p>Silenzio.</p><p>«Spero ti piaccia il <em>bibimbap</em>! Di solito cerchiamo di far avere a tutti i nostri ospiti una dieta equilibrata che comprenda sia verdure che carne a prescindere che tu sia metà carnivoro o metà erbivoro in quanto la parte predominante è quella umana perciò-».</p><p>Ci fu un fruscio nella stanza e, prima che potesse finire la sua spiegazione sul perché è importante mangiare in modo vario, qualcosa gli balzò addosso con tale forza da metterlo a tappeto. Due grandi mani gli stavano tenendo le braccia ferme sopra la sua testa e due forti gambe gli premevano sui fianchi, immobilizzandolo completamente.</p><p>Qualcuno accese la luce e finalmente Kai riuscì a scorgere chi l'aveva intrappolato.</p><p>Torreggiava su di lui con almeno un metro e ottanta di altezza ed i denti erano talmente affilati che era sicuro che solo sfiorandogli la gola si sarebbe potuto dirigere all'altro mondo prima di ancora capire cosa fosse successo. Aveva i capelli lunghi fino a metà collo e di un marroncino chiaro, tendente al biondo; dello stesso colore anche le due orecchie che si ergevano sopra la sua testa. Dalla propria posizione poteva chiaramente vedere una lunga coda muoversi da una parte all'altra, il pelo corto e sicuramente ispido. Ma la cosa più straordinaria erano i suoi occhi: azzurri, come l'acqua più limpida, e freddi, come il più grande dei ghiacciai.</p><p>L'ibrido ringhiò leggermente, avvicinando la testa al suo collo. Con la coda dell'occhio Kai vide Beomgyu e Yeonjun fermi sullo stipite della porta, gli occhi spalancati ed incapaci di fare nulla.</p><p>
  <em>Leone. Il nuovo ibrido era un leone.</em>
</p><p>Kai alzò gli occhi pieni di lacrime verso il soffitto, pregando qualsiasi divinità ci fosse lassù di farlo finire assieme ai suoi genitori defunti e di assicurargli una morte veloce ed indolore. L'ibrido sopra di lui sfiorò la pelle con il naso, ringhiando leggermente contro di lui. I suoi capelli gli facevano il solletico ma in quel momento aveva talmente tanta paura che mai si sarebbe azzardato a muoversi, figurarsi a ridere.</p><p>«Kai. Non muoverti» gli intimò Yeonjun, facendo segno a Beomgyu di aiutarlo.</p><p>Ma prima ancora che questo potesse muoversi il leone lo precedette: lasciò andare i suoi polsi ed afferrò saldamente i suoi fianchi, per poi affondare i propri denti sul suo collo, mugolando soddisfatto.</p><p>Kai non riuscì a fare a meno di urlare di dolore, muovendosi nella sua presa e piangendo. L'ibrido sopra di lui schiuse immediatamente la bocca, togliendo i denti dal suo collo e guardandolo per un momento con occhi spalancati e confusi. Poi riavvicinò la bocca alla ferita ed iniziò a leccare il sangue che fuoriusciva da essa con lappate brevi e gentili, disinfettandola con la propria saliva – si sa bene come la saliva di un ibrido sia un ottimo disinfettante. Una volta soddisfatto del proprio lavoro l'ibrido si alzò leggermente da lui e Beomgyu la prese come l'occasione buona per toglierlo da sopra di lui, saltandogli addosso e mettendolo fuori gioco grazie all'effetto sorpresa.</p><p>Kai, dal canto suo, perse i sensi.</p><p>Si risvegliò qualche tempo dopo, seduto sul letto dell'ibrido, Taehyun a medicargli la spalla al suo fianco. Sibilò di dolore quando proprio quest'ultimo premette troppo sulla ferita, ricevendo in risposta un'occhiata da parte del più grande. Yeonjun e Beomgyu, dal canto loro, stavano poco più distante – molto poco considerando l'effettiva grandezza della stanza – il primo a gesticolare e rimproverare l'ibrido di leone di fronte a sé, mentre il secondo annuiva con la testa, le braccia incrociate al petto e la coda tigrata che disegnava immagini astratte nell'aria dietro la schiena.</p><p>«Quanto tempo sono rimasto fuori gioco?» domandò, passandosi stancamente una mano sul viso.</p><p>Taehyun sorrise. «Solo una mezz'ora, non preoccuparti – lo rassicurò – Nel frattempo Yeonjun avrà fatto lo stesso discorso a Soobin-hyung almeno tre volte».</p><p>«Soobin-hyung?» Kai sbatté più volte le palpebre, perplesso.</p><p>L'altro indicò l'ibrido di leone con un cenno del capo. «Il nuovo arrivato. A quanto pare ha la cattiva abitudine di attaccare gli estranei e Yeonjun gli avrà ormai fatto una testa quadrata a forza di ripetergli che non si possono mordere le persone solo perché profumano di buono» spiegò.</p><p>«Soobin...» ripeté Kai sottovoce. In quel momento l'ibrido in questione stava calciando il pavimento in maniera disinteressata, probabilmente facendo solo finta di ascoltare il discorso di Yeonjun per l'ennesima volta e fissando le piastrelle con aria assorta. Da lì, però, riusciva comunque a vedere i suoi occhi, azzurrissimi e quasi luminosi sotto la luce della lampada appesa al soffitto.</p><p>Kai agitò una mano verso di loro. «Yeonjun-hyung! Lascialo stare, poverino! Sono sicuro gli avrai letteralmente inciso in testa il discorso a forza di ripeterlo! Sto bene, probabilmente mi rimarrà una cicatrice, sì, ma l'importante è che non sia finito in ospedale, giusto?» esclamò.</p><p>«Oh, santo cielo! Mi hai spaventato così tanto!» strillò Yeonjun, raggiungendolo ed arruffandogli i capelli con fare affettuoso.</p><p>«Ripeto, hyung: non preoccuparti. Ora sto bene».</p><p>Quando voltò la testa verso i due ibridi li ritrovò a guardarsi con astio – probabilmente a causa della loro naturale rivalità come animali più forti. Soobin stava alzando un sopracciglio verso Beomgyu, quasi prendendolo in giro per la sua altezza, mentre l'altro lo guardava con odio dal basso. Non che fosse di bassa statura, Beomgyu, ma semplicemente più basso del leone.</p><p>«Beomgyu-hyung!».</p><p>Lo sguardo della tigre si accese udendo la sua voce e subito si precipitò verso di lui, sedendosi sulle sue gambe ed accoccolandosi al suo petto. «Mi dispiace non essere intervenuto subito» si scusò, strofinando la testa su di lui.</p><p>Ridacchiò in risposta. «Non importa, hyung. Grattini dietro le orecchie?» propose con un sorriso furbo.</p><p>Neanche a chiederlo. Beomgyu annuì veementemente, spingendo la testa contro la sua mano con gli occhi già chiusi per il piacere.</p><p>Kai alzò poi gli occhi verso il nuovo arrivato. Soobin li stava guardando con gli occhi spalancati, le mani strette alla sua coda giallo paglia, la lingua che faceva capolino fra le sue labbra. Inclinò leggermente la testa, sorridendogli. «Non sono arrabbiato con te, Soobin-ssi, non preoccuparti» lo rassicurò. Sapeva benissimo come molti degli ibridi che si trovavano al rifugio avessero passato vite difficili e spesso avessero subito abusi di vario tipo: se la prima cosa che Soobin aveva fatto dopo averlo visto era stata morderlo ciò non faceva altro che confermare un qualche tipo di disagio psicologico dell'ibrido.</p><p>Soobin sbarrò ancora di più gli occhi. Kai scosse la testa, riconfermando le sue parole. «Sono cose che capitano. Avrei dovuto presentarmi e magari bussare prima di entrare nella tua stanza senza avvisare, ti chiedo scusa».</p><p>Il più grande scosse la testa, ma non disse nulla. «Ti piacciono i grattini dietro le orecchie, Soobin-ssi?» chiese ancora, facendo alzare Beomgyu dalle sue gambe – non senza proteste da parte di quest'ultimo, zittite però dall'intervento di Taehyun – ed aspettando un qualche tipo di risposta.</p><p>Sembrò pensarci un attimo. Poi scosse di nuovo la testa. «No? Nemmeno un po'? Non vorresti nemmeno provare? – tese lentamente la mano verso di lui – Posso provare a fartene qualcuno. Nel caso non ti piacessero smetterei immediatamente. Hai potere di scegliere ciò che vuoi, Soobin-ssi».</p><p>«N-no...» borbottò lui, avvampando.</p><p>«No? Non vuoi provare?».</p><p>«N-no... n-no, Soobin-ssi» sussurrò, accovacciandosi per terra ed inclinando la testa.</p><p>«Non vuoi che ti chiami Soobin-ssi? – chiese ancora. Lui annuì – Posso chiamarti Soobin-hyung, se preferisci». Soobin annuì di nuovo.</p><p>«D'accordo allora, <em>Soobin-hyung</em>, vuoi provare questi favolosi grattini?».</p><p>Cautamente, appoggiando prima la mano destra, poi la sinistra, Soobin si avvicinò a lui, allungando il collo verso la mano. Kai, intuendo cosa volesse fare, rivolse il palmo della mano verso l'alto, lasciando che il maggiore la annusasse. Era strano che un ibrido si comportasse così: nonostante la loro natura per metà animale era difficile che quest'ultima prevalesse su quella umana nei comportamenti. Cose come doversi annusare o leccare non facevano parte della natura di un ibrido. Non riuscì a fare a meno di chiedersi cosa fosse successo al giovane.</p><p>Soobin, sempre con calma, spinse anche lui la testa verso la sua mano e, delicatamente, Kai gli fece una carezza sull'orecchio sinistro. L'ibrido si <em>sciolse</em>, letteralmente. Le gambe gli diventarono molli, facendolo cadere per terra ed accoccolare contro le gambe del ragazzo, in cerca di più grattini dietro le orecchie. Kai ridacchiò leggermente – nonostante dentro di sé provasse ancora un po' di paura ad interagire con l'ibrido: era un ibrido di leone, <em>per dindirindina</em>! – e continuò a coccolarlo.</p><p>Gli altri tre osservarono lo scambio di battute messi un po' in disparte. Non era una novità che Kai riuscisse a piacere anche agli ibridi più riservati, tuttavia non si aspettavano di certo che un ibrido di <em>leone</em> che poco prima lo aveva attaccato e morso sul collo si aprisse a lui così velocemente. Farsi fare i grattini dietro le orecchie non era un gran gesto di fiducia, tuttavia era già un enorme passo per un ibrido così diffidente come l'aveva descritto Beomgyu.</p><p>«Beh, sembra che pure stavolta non avremo problemi a comunicare» constatò Yeonjun quasi tra sé e sé.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>🦁</p><p> </p><p><br/>Era passato solo qualche giorno dal loro primo incontro prima che riuscissero a passare nuovamente del tempo assieme. Kai era, come ogni altro giorno, di turno al rifugio sia mattina che pomeriggio – aveva avuto la sua pausa pranzo qualche ora prima – ed in quel momento si trovava nella stanza cuccioli a gestire la loro merenda, distribuendo biberon a destra e manca ed aiutando i più piccini a bere da esso.</p><p>Udì qualcuno entrare dalla porta della stanza, dando per scontato che fosse Taehyun – il quale era uscito qualche momento prima per fare una breve pausa bagno – e tese verso di lui un biberon. «Sky ha fame e non sono ancora riuscito ad aiutarlo. Con lei finisco io» disse, riferendosi alla gattina che aveva in braccio.</p><p>Restò con il braccio alzato per relativamente lungo tempo fino a che non si accorse che l'altra persona di fronte a lui non avrebbe preso il biberon. Solo a quel punto alzò gli occhi. A guardarlo incuriosito in piedi davanti a sé c'era nientedimeno che Soobin, il quale stava muovendo velocemente le orbite azzurro chiaro nella stanza e poi su di lui, come a chiedere cosa stesse facendo in mezzo a tutti quei cuccioli.</p><p>«Oh, Soobin-hyung! Finalmente sei uscito dalla tua stanza per andare ad esplorare, eh? Scusa, per un attimo ho pensato fossi Taehyun» sospirò stancamente, facendo per abbassare la mano contenente l'altro biberon.</p><p>Soobin glielo impedì, afferrandogli il polso con gli occhi sbarrati e scuotendo lentamente la testa. «Che c'è? Vuoi aiutarmi tu al posto di Taehyun?» domandò.</p><p>L'altro annuì docilmente, sedendosi con un'agile mossa a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui e prendendo in braccio l'ibrido di coniglio indicatogli prima da Kai, aiutandolo a mangiare. Quando lo ebbe sistemato bene fra le sue braccia alzò nuovamente il volto, fissando lo sguardo sul collo di Kai, in una muta domanda.</p><p>Kai se ne accorse e sorrise. «Va tutto bene, la ferita è quasi guarita anche se rimarrà sicuramente una cicatrice. Per fortuna Taehyun mi ha messo i punti mentre ero svenuto, altrimenti sarei sicuramente passato a miglior vita! – mormorò, cullando tra le braccia l'ibrido, il quale stava iniziando ad addormentarsi – Sei molto più consapevole della tua forza di quanto tu possa sembrare, hyung. Hai dei denti estremamente affilati e pericolosi ed avresti potuto uccidermi in un solo secondo se avessi voluto. Ma non l'hai fatto».</p><p>L'altro lo ascoltò in silenzio, come al solito, anche lui facendo addormentare l'ibrido fra le sue braccia. «Ho paura della morte» confessò sottovoce, iniziando a tremare.</p><p>Il più piccolo non si scompose, sorridendogli con gentilezza. Si avvicinò leggermente a lui con il busto. «Lo vuoi sapere un segreto?» chiese anche lui sottovoce.</p><p>Il maggiore sbarrò di nuovo gli occhi, arrossendo leggermente alla loro improvvisa vicinanza ed annuendo. <em>«Anche io ho paura della morte»</em> disse allora Kai, allontanandosi da lui ed andando poi a mettere a letto la gattina.</p><p>Soobin sembrò pensare un attimo alle sue parole. Si risvegliò improvvisamente dal trance e lo seguì, imitandolo e mettendo il piccolo ibrido che aveva preso in braccio a letto.</p><p>Kai lo aspettò sulla porta, facendogli un cenno con la testa ed invitandolo fuori dalla stanza. Una volta usciti si voltò di nuovo verso Soobin. «Avrei bisogno di aiuto per cambiare la benda. Spero tu sia bravo con i lavori manuali!» esclamò, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso la stanza del leone, afferrando il kit di pronto soccorso lungo il cammino.</p><p>Di nuovo Soobin rimase a fissarlo imbambolato, per poi risvegliarsi e raggiungerlo con una piccola corsa – il privilegio di avere le gambe lunghe, <em>tsk</em>. Kai lo aspettò seduto sul letto sul quale si era ritrovato qualche giorno prima dopo essere svenuto: aveva già tolto la vecchia benda e stava in quel momento tirandone fuori una nuova assieme ad un unguento.</p><p>Il leone si andò a sedere al suo fianco, quello della spalla ferita, e, presa in mano la nuova benda, si ritrovò a contemplarla per qualche secondo assieme al tubetto di unguento. Kai lo guardò rapito, chiedendosi cosa passasse nella testa dell'ibrido e se fosse stato troppo avventato a chiedergli di aiutarlo. Scosse la testa: forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere aiuto a Taehyun di aiutarlo. Se tutto andava bene Soobin non sapeva nemmeno che cosa fosse una benda!</p><p>Proprio quand'era sul punto di prendere il kit dalle sue mani e scusarsi, l'ibrido lo sorprese. Soobin posò al suo fianco l'unguento – del quale aveva appena finito di leggerne le proprietà e le istruzioni all'uso – e si avvicinò al suo collo, preferendo ricoprire della sua saliva la ferita piuttosto che dell'unguento, probabilmente perché più efficace.</p><p>Kai avvampò, voltando la testa dall'altro lato e cercando di non pensare a quanto gli facesse piacere avere il volto dell'altro così vicino a sé, la sua bocca attaccata alla sua pelle...</p><p>Una volta soddisfatto del suo lavoro Soobin si allontanò da lui, leccandosi un'ultima volta le labbra e posando finalmente la benda sulla sua ferita. Solo allora Kai si permise di voltarsi a guardarlo.</p><p>Soobin aveva le labbra lucide e qualche goccia di saliva stava ancora scendendo lungo il suo collo; gli occhi erano socchiusi – li aveva probabilmente chiusi mentre si occupava della ferita – e la sua coda si stava muovendo da una parte all'altra dietro di lui. Il minore ingoiò l'eccessiva saliva all'interno della sua bocca.</p><p>«Grazie, hyung... Non avresti dovuto impegnarti così tanto» mormorò a malapena.</p><p>L'altro scosse la testa. «È stata- anche colpa mia-a – disse. Sembrò pensare un attimo a cosa dire, per poi avvicinarsi a Kai con timidezza, come aveva fatto lui poco prima – L-lo vuoi sapere un segreto?».</p><p>Hueningkai sorrise teneramente, annuendo ed avvicinandosi a lui.</p><p>«L'ho fatto per scusarmi... ma soprattutto perché <em>hai un buon sapore</em>».</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🦁</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Voglio adottarlo».</p><p>Yeonjun sputò il suo caffè, che finì di conseguenza sul completo nuovo di zecca di Beomgyu. La tigre emise un gemito di dolore e disperazione e si andò a rifugiare tra le braccia di Taehyun, piangendo. A quanto pare quello era stato un regalo da parte del suo fidanzato per i loro tre anni di relazione e quel giorno era la prima volta che lo indossava.</p><p>«Vorresti adottare chi, se posso permettermi di chiedere?» chiese Taehyun, pettinando dolcemente i capelli del proprio ibrido e guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati.</p><p>Kai alzò le spalle. «Soobin-hyung» rispose semplicemente.</p><p>Yeonjun sputò nuovamente il suo caffè – stavolta sulla sua scrivania – ed iniziò a balbettare cose insensate. Kai decise di prendere in mano la situazione. «Lo so, può sembrare avventato e <em>strano</em> visto che il primo giorno mi ha quasi ucciso, ma in queste settimane credo di essermi avvicinato molto a lui. È un bravo ragazzo e non vuole fare del male alla gente. È semplicemente... spaventato, tutto qui. Credo che vivere con me gli farebbe bene e farebbe del bene anche a me» spiegò.</p><p>«Ti sei reso conto che Soobin-hyung è un ibrido di leone, vero?» ribatté Taehyun, sedendosi su una sedia ed accogliendo Beomgyu sulle sue gambe, il quale nel frattempo si era un po' calmato.</p><p>Il minore sbatté le palpebre ingenuamente. «È un carnivoro. E per quanto si penta di ciò che ha fatto ciò non toglie che ti abbia morso il primo giorno! Kai, per quanto io ci tenga a dare una casa a tutti gli ibridi di questo rifugio Soobin-hyung è un ibrido <em>troppo pericoloso</em> perché tu possa tenerlo in casa!» sibilò Yeonjun, pulendo la scrivania con una salvietta.</p><p>«E a chi dovremmo farlo adottare, mh? Una famiglia non può decisamente adottarlo ed io non posso perché vivo da solo. L'alternativa sarebbe farlo adottare da qualcuno di ricco, ma così non faremmo altro che venderlo in mani tossiche! Vi rendete conto di quanto <em>raro</em> e <em>costoso</em> sia Soobin-hyung? L'unica gente che vorrebbe tenere in casa un ibrido di leone è la stessa che lo usa come trofeo e che lo vende se per caso si comporta in modo diverso da una statuetta di ceramica! – esclamò Kai a bassa voce – Il cibo non sarebbe un problema, d'altronde la dieta degli ibridi carnivori è solo leggermente diversa da quella umana. Inoltre Soobin-hyung si è dimostrato un ragazzo dolcissimo ed attento alle sue azioni. Per diamine, la settimana scorsa mi ha persino aiutato a dare da mangiare ai cuccioli al tuo posto, Taehyun! Non capisco veramente dove stia il problema».</p><p>«Il problema sta, che al vostro primo incontro ti ha quasi ucciso – ripeté Yeonjun per l'ennesima volta, alzandosi in piedi di scatto – Okay, ha dimostrato di voler imparare a controllare la sua forza. Ma se ti attaccasse di nuovo? Saresti in casa da solo, non ci sarebbe più nessuno ad aiutarti».</p><p>«Non succederà – lo interruppe – Non succederà nuovamente una cosa del genere. Era <em>spaventato</em>, lo dovresti sapere meglio di me, hyung. Lo avevate appena tirato fuori da chissà dove e trasferito in un ambiente che probabilmente è completamente diverso da quello in cui viveva prima. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Ovviamente il suo istinto animale ha preso il sopravvento, a chi non sarebbe successa la stessa cosa?».</p><p>Gli altri due rimasero in silenzio. «Non ho mai sentito un legame più forte con nessun ibrido. È vero, mi ha quasi mandato all'oltretomba, ma si è dimostrato capace non solo di controllare la sua forza, ma anche di saper curare le stesse ferite da lui inflitte. Non è un animale, hyung, è un ibrido, per metà umano. E come tutti gli umani ha bisogno di affetto. Io posso darglielo.</p><p>«D'altronde non si tratterebbe nemmeno di rimanere solo in casa tutto il giorno. Passo la maggior parte della giornata a lavorare qui, perciò riuscireste comunque a tenerlo d'occhio se vi preoccupa così tanto. Ma non rinunciate a dare una casa ad un ibrido solo per argomentazioni deboli come queste».</p><p>I suoi hyung lo ascoltarono in silenzio, la testa incassata nelle spalle. Yeonjun continuò a pulire la scrivania, come a voler fare finta di nulla, ma Kai sapeva bene che nel frattempo stava pensando alle sue parole. Taehyun, dal canto suo, continuò a pettinare ed accarezzare la tigre sopra le sue gambe, anche lei immersa nelle parole di Kai.</p><p>Fu proprio Beomgyu a parlare per primo. «Sono d'accordo con Kai. Soobin-hyung è un bravo ibrido e non farebbe mai del male a nessuno se non istigato o in caso di pericolo. L'altro giorno mi sono tagliato per sbaglio un dito e lui mi ha aiutato a disinfettarlo e a metterci un cerotto. È una brava persona e se Kai si trova bene con lui non capisco perché ci siano tutti questi problemi ad adottarlo. Anche io sarei potuto essere uno psicopatico e non averlo dato a vedere! E sono per metà tigre! Perché nessuno ha fatto a Taehyun lo stesso discorso?» disse.</p><p>«Sì, ma Soobin ha dimostrato di avere dei problemi-» provò a difendersi Yeonjun.</p><p>«Anche io ho dei problemi! Appartenevo a quel brutto mondo dove venivi picchiato solamente per aver mangiato un pezzo di pane in più e le molestie sessuali erano all'ordine del giorno! Sono stato seguito da uno psicologo per anni, ma adesso sto relativamente bene. Perché Soobin-hyung dovrebbe essere diverso da me?» esclamò, puntando il dito contro Yeonjun con fare accusatorio.</p><p>Taehyun gli accarezzò dolcemente i fianchi per calmarlo. «Beomgyu-hyung ha ragione. Ho sbagliato a dire quelle cose, ma a mia discolpa vorrei solo dire di essere preoccupato, perché ci tengo molto a te, Kai» ammise, guardandolo negli occhi.</p><p>Alla resa di Taehyun anche Yeonjun sospirò, annuendo. «Anche io chiedo scusa. Se vuoi adottare Soobin e ci hai pensato attentamente noi non siamo nessuno per impedirlo» disse.</p><p>Kai sbarrò gli occhi ed il suo volto si illuminò con un sorriso. «Davvero? Grazie! Grazie mille hyung! – strillò, saltando sul posto – Non vedo l'ora di dirlo anche a Soobin-hyung!».</p><p>Detto ciò corse fuori dalla stanza, raggiungendo l'altro ibrido. Beomgyu si sedette di nuovo sulle gambe di Taehyun, ridacchiando fra sé e sé. I due lo guardarono perplessi.</p><p>«Che cos'hai da ridere, tu?» domandò Taehyun con un mezzo sorriso sul volto, punzecchiandogli i fianchi per fargli il solletico.</p><p>Beomgyu scosse la testa, continuando a ridere. «Nulla. Semplicemente voi umani certe volte siete così stupidi» affermò, appoggiando la testa sul petto dell'altro e chiudendo gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🦁</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Okay, forse non è il concetto più spazioso di casa, ma ha un suo perché – ridacchiò Kai leggermente a disagio – Ho sempre vissuto da solo perciò non ho mai avuto grande necessità di spazio... Spero inoltre che non ti causi problemi dormire in camera con me! L'unica stanza disponibile è la mia e ho già allestito un altro letto apposta per te, ma se ti causa problemi posso sempre dormire sul divano».</p><p>Soobin si limitò a guardarlo impassibile, spostando velocemente lo sguardo prima dalla sua faccia fino alle sue mani, che stavano giocherellando nervose con le chiavi di casa. «Giusto, giusto. Non vorrei farti passare altro tempo qui in piedi a tenere le tue valigie» sembrò dire quasi tra sé e sé.</p><p>Avvicinò le chiavi alla serratura e gli ci vollero una ventina di secondi prima che queste entrassero nel buco, a causa del tremore. Soobin, impaziente, non aspettò un secondo di più ed aprì la porta lui stesso, precedendolo all'interno dell'appartamento. Kai, dal canto suo, gonfiò le guance d'aria come un bambino che sta facendo i capricci e seguì il leone all'interno del suo stesso appartamento.</p><p>Come aveva detto non era un appartamento spazioso, ma consisteva in un minimo di quattro camere: un bagno, un salotto, una camera da letto e la cucina. Era persino dotato di un piccolo balconcino che dava sulla strada, ma che Kai era costretto ad usare come lavanderia per non rischiare di rovinare il pavimento a causa delle gocce d'acqua e sapone che provenivano dai vestiti ancora bagnati.</p><p>Il maggiore rimase qualche secondo a contemplare l'appartamento, a cercare di imprimere i dettagli nella sua mente, in piedi nel mezzo del salotto. Il minore lo raggiunse e si passò una mano sul retro del collo, cercando di pensare a che cosa dire.</p><p>«So che gli ibridi preferiscono costruirsi un... <em>rifugio</em>, così mi pare si chiami, in un angolo della casa per sentirsi più al sicuro – indicò una pila di vestiti ammucchiati dietro al divano – Ho provato a fare del mio meglio per almeno costruirtene uno precario. Quelli sono vestiti che ormai non uso più, perciò non dovrebbero avere più il mio odore. Dovrebbero però aver preso quello della casa. Potrebbe essere un'alternativa finché non avrai più vestiti, no?».</p><p>Soobin lo guardò per qualche secondo, lasciando le proprie cose per terra ed avvicinandosi alla tana costruitagli. Prima ci posò un piede sopra, testandone la consistenza, ed infine provò a sedersi sopra di essa. Un verso di approvazione uscì dalla sua gola, facendo ridere leggermente Kai.</p><p>«Yeonjun-hyung mi ha dato qualche giorno libero per farti abituare alla casa perciò non ho nessuna fretta di tornare al negozio dopo pranzo. Posso cucinare del ramyeon finché tu ti metti a tuo agio e ti abitui a tutto questo, ti va?» propose.</p><p>L'altro annuì immediatamente, rigirandosi nella pila di vestiti ed afferrando qualcuno dei suoi, affondandoci dentro il viso. Kai sorrise di nuovo, scuotendo la testa e dirigendosi in cucina per preparare il pranzo.</p><p>Mise a bollire una pentola d'acqua – <em>mai</em> aveva usato una pentola così grande per cucinare prima di allora – e tirò fuori ben tre pacchetti di noodles – sospettava persino che non sarebbero bastati: sia Soobin che lui sembravano mangiare più del normale. Nel frattempo rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare le mosse di Soobin all'interno dell'appartamento: a quanto pare il leone si era alzato dal suo rifugio e si era andato a sistemare all'interno della loro camera. Kai sospirò di sollievo. Per giorni aveva temuto che il leone potesse rifiutarsi di dormire in camera con lui e Kai non aveva <em>assolutamente intenzione</em> di dormire sul divano.</p><p>Dopo poco Soobin uscì anche dalla camera da letto e fece il giro dell'appartamento, annusando in giro e toccando varie cose con fare curioso. Riservò la cucina come ultima meta, forse perché si trovava ancora un po' a disagio a condividere il suo spazio con il suo nuovo <em>proprietario</em>.</p><p>Kai lo guardò frugare nelle dispense con fare incuriosito ed annusare un vasetto di formaggio dopo averlo tirato fuori dal frigo solo per poi arricciare il naso in disgusto e riporlo nel ripiano dove l'aveva trovato. Dopodiché, soddisfatto del suo giro di esplorazione, si fermò a qualche centimetro dal più piccolo, inclinando la testa verso destra.</p><p>«Allora? Ti potrebbe piacere come nuova casa?» chiese, sogghignando ed incrociando le braccia al petto.</p><p>Soobin annuì. «È... piccolo, come avevi detto tu. Ma è accogliente. C'è un buon odore qui dentro» constatò soddisfatto.</p><p>L'altro scosse la testa in approvazione, voltandosi verso la pentola d'acqua che aveva cominciato a bollire e buttandoci dentro i noodles. Soobin alzò il viso verso l'alto, annusando l'aria aggressivamente. «Che cos'è questo odore?» chiese.</p><p>Kai scoppiò a ridere. «Sono i noodles. Ho messo la polvere che c'era nel pacchetto per dare loro sapore e ha un odore nauseante finché non si scioglie» spiegò.</p><p>Il più grande però scosse la testa. «Non è- non è un odore chimico – spiegò, continuando ad annusare l'aria, avvicinandosi sempre di più a lui – È- un ibrido...».</p><p>«Oh – Kai sembrò ricordarsi di una cosa – Poco fa ho dovuto tenere fermo Beomgyu per aiutare Taehyun a fargli una delle sue iniezioni quotidiane perciò potrei ancora avere addosso il suo odore, sì».</p><p>Si fermò, udendo Soobin ringhiare a basso volume. Sbarrò leggermente gli occhi, osservando sorpreso il leone di fronte a sé: comportamenti di quel tipo erano indicatori di possessività e gelosia. Era possibile che Soobin, in poco più di un mese, si fidasse e ci tenesse abbastanza a lui tanto da causare scenate di gelosia?</p><p>Soobin non fece attendere prima di rispondere alla sua domanda: lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò verso di sé con un altro ringhio. Kai andò a sbattere violentemente contro il suo petto – più un muro di roccia che un petto, constatò, a metà tra il sognante e lo stordito – e venne intrappolato immediatamente tra le braccia dell'altro. Soobin, a quel punto, si tuffò letteralmente sul suo collo, annusandolo rapidamente e coprendolo di graffi e saliva, con l'intento di <em>marchiarlo</em> con il suo odore per dimostrare al mondo <em>a chi appartenesse</em>.</p><p>Lo marchiò per quelle che gli sembrarono ore e quando finalmente lo lasciò andare Hueningkai traballò leggermente, disorientato dalla situazione. Soobin si precipitò immediatamente a supportarlo con una mano sul suo fianco.</p><p>«Ora... ora hai un buon odore» sussurrò Soobin, annusando anche parte della sua faccia.</p><p>Poi lo stupì ancora una volta: prima di allontanarsi definitivamente da lui si chinò e gli lasciò un bacio, impercettibile, sull'angolo della bocca. Dopodiché la sua faccia si contorse in una smorfia infastidita.</p><p>«Devo andare in bagno!».</p><p>Kai, dopo aver riflettuto sulla situazione per qualche secondo, scoppiò a ridere e decise di accantonare tutti i suoi pensieri su Soobin, <em>solo per un attimo</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🦁</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«No, Taehyun, tu non hai capito! Qualche secondo prima non mi parla neanche e mi assale addirittura, mentre subito dopo mi ritrovo ricoperto nel suo odore, nelle sue cose, mi bacia e mi convince a condividere il letto con lui con una scusa patetica come "ho paura del buio"! Per diamine! I leoni cacciano di notte!».</p><p>Taehyun scoppiò a ridere di fronte a lui e Kai lo guardò male. «Non capisco cosa ci sia da ridere! Pensavo di portare a casa un ibrido ma mi sono ritrovato con un bambino!» piagnucolò.</p><p>«Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che ti ha baciato e poi ha dormito con te? Quanto puoi essere stupido? – lo canzonò Beomgyu – Per me era già ovvio quando ti ha attaccato ma adesso è ancora più palese!».</p><p>«Potresti rendere partecipe anche me della tua soluzione? Grazie».</p><p>«Gli piaci, è chiaro!» esclamò.</p><p>Kai lo guardò storto per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare anche lui a ridere. «Ma che cosa dici!» ribatté.</p><p>«Ma è ovvio Kai! Insomma, ti chiede di dormire con lui, ti abbraccia, ti bacia e ti marchia con il suo odore: questi sono chiari segni di possessività e tu dovresti ben saperlo visto che lavori con noi ibridi – argomentò Beomgyu – Per non parlare di come ti è saltato addosso il primo giorno!».</p><p>«Scusa che cosa avrebbe a che fare con tutto questo?».</p><p>«Voleva marchiarti! – strillò Beomgyu, eccitato – Insomma, posso capire come per voi umani possa non essere un pensiero immediato perché non siete abituati a <em>marchiarvi</em> a vita, ma noi ibridi cerchiamo compagni fino alla morte. E amiamo marchiarli personalmente, che sia con morsi o altre cose del genere. Il morso che ti ha dato Soobin-hyung era decisamente <em>troppo debole</em> per fare seriamente del male a qualcuno e sono certo che se avesse veramente voluto attaccarti di sicuro non avrebbe spinto i denti così poco a fondo. Quello che hai sul collo, mio caro Kai, è un marchio di appartenenza».</p><p>Taehyun e Kai lo ascoltarono con la bocca spalancata fino alla fine del suo discorso. Dopodiché Taehyun si girò verso il minore e gli batté una mano sulla spalla. «Bene! E adesso cosa farai?» chiese.</p><p>L'altro balbettò qualcosa di impreciso, arrossendo violentemente. «I-io... non lo so» ammise, abbassando il capo.</p><p>Il viso di Beomgyu si addolcì. «Intendiamo... accetterai i suoi sentimenti? È onestamente una questione abbastanza delicata» domandò, prendendo la mano del suo ragazzo.</p><p>«A-a me piace, Soobin-hyung – disse Kai, scuotendo le mani di fronte a sé – Ma se non fosse così? E se ci stessimo sbagliando e lui fosse così con tutti? Non solo rimarrei con il cuore spezzato, ma dovrei continuare a convivere con qualcuno che con me si trova a disagio».</p><p>«Stai pensando troppo, Kai – lo riprese dolcemente Taehyun – Insomma, da quant'è che vivete insieme? Tre mesi? E vi conoscete da quattro. Di sicuro Soobin-hyung ci tiene a te ed alla vostra amicizia e nel caso ci sbagliassimo sono certo che non ti farebbe pesare la situazione, né vorrebbe ritornare qui».</p><p>«Esatto! Insomma, sei stato il suo primo amico, la prima persona che abbia creduto in lui e si sia fidata di lui! Che motivo avrebbe per odiarti anche se non ricambiasse i tuoi sentimenti? – lo rassicurò Beomgyu, per poi sogghignare ed avvicinarsi a lui con un'espressione maliziosa – Ma, se posso permettermi, non ho mai visto Soobin-hyung trattare qualcuno così gentilmente e con così tanta attenzione come tratta te, Kai».</p><p>Il minore avvampò nuovamente e Taehyun annuì, avvicinandosi a lui assieme al suo ragazzo. «Ho legato particolarmente con lui pure io, di più rispetto a Beomgyu-hyung e Yeonjun-hyung, eppure non mi ha mai permesso di toccarlo come è successo a te il primo giorno. Non ha mai voluto aiutarmi con nulla né ha mai fatto amicizia con nessuno degli altri ibridi della sua età che ospitiamo qui. <em>Sei speciale per lui, Kai</em>. Solo uno stupido penserebbe che tu non gli piaccia» affermò.</p><p>Beomgyu concordò con lui accoccolandosi al suo petto e strofinando il viso sul suo collo – un altro modo per marchiare una persona con il proprio odore.</p><p>Forse, dopotutto, i suoi sentimenti non erano non corrisposti...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🦁</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>«Soobin-hyung...».</p><p>«No».</p><p>«Ma perché no?».</p><p>«Ho detto di no!».</p><p>«Ma... Hyung!».</p><p>«Kai, ho detto di no!» esclamò Soobin, voltandosi verso di lui con le labbra incurvate verso il basso.</p><p>L'altro abbassò lentamente le mani. «Io volevo vedere <em>Frozen</em> stasera, però...» si lamentò, sporgendo leggermente il labbro inferiore.</p><p>«Ma l'abbiamo già visto ieri sera!».</p><p>«Sì, ma-».</p><p>«E l'altra sera ancora!».</p><p>Kai sbuffò, lanciando sul tavolino il DVD. «D'accordo! Fai quello che vuoi allora!» sbuffò, sdraiandosi completamente sul divano e dando le spalle a Soobin.</p><p>Lo udì sospirare e raccogliere la custodia del film che era finita sul pavimento. Di scorcio riuscì a vedere la sua coda agitarsi velocemente.</p><p>Durante quei tre mesi di convivenza aveva imparato piano a riconoscere il suo linguaggio del corpo ed aveva scoperto che pure per gli ibridi di leone la coda era il miglior indicatore del loro stato d'animo. La mattina prima, per esempio, Kai aveva speso dieci minuti a discutere con Soobin per convincerlo a prendere le sue vitamine e poi altri venti per farsi mettere la crema per il viso che gli aveva regalato quando avevano iniziato a vivere insieme. Non ne aveva voluto sapere nulla: a quanto pare l'ibrido <em>odiava</em> mettere prodotti per la pelle o curarsi in generale e per lui l'igiene e la cura personale consisteva solamente nel farsi la doccia ogni tre giorni. E Kai, patito com'era per l'igiene personale, si era rifiutato di accoglierlo nell'appartamento se non si fosse fatto la doccia almeno un giorno sì e uno no. Nelle loro discussioni per fargli assumere le vitamine sapeva di averla sempre vinta lui – in fondo in fondo Soobin <em>sapeva</em> di averne bisogno – eppure per qualche motivo faceva sempre fatica a convincerlo a curarsi la pelle. Quella mattina si era puntato per far mettere la crema anche a Soobin e, dopo averlo "convinto", aveva notato come la sua coda avesse smesso di muoversi completamente, come in segno di protesta.</p><p>Ad indicare tristezza o un qualche tipo di ansia erano movimenti veloci della coda, come quelli che aveva appena visto di scorcio. Kai sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo e voltandosi a pancia in su, aprendo le braccia per accogliere l'ibrido. Soobin si gettò su di lui, strofinando il naso sul suo collo.</p><p>«Mi dispiace averti fatto stare male».</p><p>«Mi dispiace essere così capriccioso».</p><p>Si guardarono negli occhi qualche secondo prima di ridacchiare alla loro infantilità. «Forza, scegli un film! Io vado a preparare i popcorn» annunciò Kai, spingendolo sul petto per farlo alzare da sopra di lui.</p><p>Soobin scosse la testa. «Qui» piagnucolò, tirandolo di nuovo sdraiato e seppellendo la testa sul suo petto.</p><p>Kai avvampò e pregò il cielo che questo non sentisse come il suo cuore avesse accelerato il suo battito in maniera esponenziale. «Ma così non mangeremo i popcorn» ribatté.</p><p>«Mi basta il tuo odore per essere sazio».</p><p>Il minore arrossì ancora di più ed arruffò i capelli all'ibrido, che emise un verso di protesta in risposta. «Sei così sdolcinato! Ammettilo, non sei poi così diverso da un cagnolino» scherzò.</p><p>L'altro alzò le spalle, sorridendo sotto i baffi. «Potrebbe essere» rispose maliziosamente.</p><p>Rimasero in quella posizione per un'oretta, in silenzio, prima che Kai supplicasse Soobin di alzarsi e scambiare le loro posizioni: il leone era decisamente molto più pesante di lui e sotto di lui pensava di star soffocando. Soobin accettò volentieri, infilandosi sotto di lui e stringendolo con fare possessivo al suo petto, un braccio avvolto attorno ai suoi fianchi ed una mano a tracciargli pigramente i tratti del volto.</p><p>«Nessuno mi aveva mai trattato così – disse ad un certo punto Soobin – Fino ad adesso sono sempre stato visto come un animale, o peggio, come una statuetta di ceramica il cui compito è semplicemente rimanere al proprio posto ed essere motivo di vanto per i propri padroni. Nessuno mi aveva mai chiesto di guardare un film con loro, di mangiare con loro, se preferissi dormire da solo o meno, di <em>parlare</em> in generale. So di essere un peso certe volte, di non parlare molto e di essere capriccioso. Però ci tenevo a dirti, Kai, che sei la persona più buona e bella che abbia mai conosciuto e che porterò il tuo ricordo con me per sempre. Sperando, però, di rimanere con te per sempre».</p><p>Kai alzò gli occhi velati di lacrime verso di lui. Erano rare le volte nelle quali Soobin diceva più di tre parole di fila di sua spontanea volontà e mai si sarebbe aspettato un discorso del genere da lui. Aveva più o meno già capito dai fatti tutto ciò che gli aveva detto, eppure sentirle a voce era tutt'altra cosa.</p><p>Si sedette sulle sue gambe, passando le braccia attorno al suo collo. «Anche tu sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, hyung!» pianse contro di lui.</p><p>Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto, prima che Soobin si schiarisse la voce ed esprimesse il suo desiderio di andare a dormire.</p><p>Si alzarono e, rinunciando completamente a guardare un film, si misero il pigiama, preparandosi per andare a dormire. Si incontrarono in bagno, Soobin a lavarsi i denti e Kai a finire la propria skin-care routine prima di andare a dormire. Soobin fece finta di nulla e fece per uscire dal bagno, ma venne prontamente afferrato dal minore, il quale lo fece sedere sulla tavoletta del water, davanti al lavandino, per mettergli le creme per il viso.</p><p>«Non capisco veramente cosa ti dia fastidio del metterti la crema per il viso. Non è una meravigliosa sensazione, quella di sentirsi puliti ed idratati prima di andare a dormire?» chiese, retoricamente, Kai.</p><p>La coda di Soobin si agitò violentemente dietro di lui. «Non capisco veramente cosa ti giovi mettere tutti quei prodotti per il viso. Non sei già meraviglioso così come sei?» replicò freddamente Soobin.</p><p>Silenzio. Soobin si raggelò sul posto, resosi conto di ciò che era appena sfuggito dalla sua bocca.</p><p>Kai boccheggiò un paio di volte, per poi sorridere nervosamente. «Come siamo coraggiosi questa sera! – scherzò, abbassando lo sguardo per qualche istante – Non ti ho mai sentito parlare così tanto, ver-».</p><p>Non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase che si sentì afferrare per i fianchi. Squittì per la sorpresa, lasciando cadere il tubetto di crema per terra ed aggrappandosi con mani e gambe al corpo dell'ibrido che l'aveva preso in braccio. Soobin passò – come gli piaceva molto fare, aveva scoperto – il braccio destro dietro la sua schiena e attorno ai suoi fianchi e si sostenne contro il lavandino con la mano libera. Dopodiché si chinò verso di lui e posò le labbra contro le sue, baciandolo con forza.</p><p>Kai rispose con la stessa intensità, stringendo la maglietta dell'altro con le mani ed accarezzandogli la schiena per incitarlo ad andare avanti.</p><p>Soobin ringhiò contro di lui, iniziando a muovere le labbra con sempre più foga, leccando le sue labbra e facendo oltrepassare la lingua nella sua bocca, assaggiando la sua saliva ed il suo palato. Il minore si ritrovò ad ansimare contro di lui, gemendo e pregando perché lui continuasse a toccarlo ed assaggiarlo così.</p><p>Dopo aver abusato delle sue labbra, averle rese lucide e rosse a forza di essere baciate, Soobin salì sulle sue guance e sui contorni del suo viso, baciando, leccando e graffiando con denti ed unghie la sua pelle. Dopodiché si dedicò al suo collo, lasciando una serie di segni viola lungo la curva fino alle sue spalle. Per qualche minuto si dedicò persino a <em>curare</em> la sua cicatrice sulla spalla, la stessa lasciata da lui qualche mese prima, leccandola e mordendola fino a farla dolere nuovamente.</p><p>Il più piccolo lo afferrò per i capelli, tentando di allontanarlo dal suo collo per avere un attimo di pace ma ricevendo in risposta solamente un altro ringhio. «Per questo mi h-hai marchiato quel giorno a-al rifugio! Non v-v-vedevi l'ora che diventassi tuo, avevi già pia-a-nificato tutto quel giorno, f-fino ad oggi!» gemette, di nuovo sulle sue labbra.</p><p>Soobin annuì, afferrandolo sotto le cosce e portandolo di peso fino alla loro camera da letto. «Hai un odore così buono, così accogliente... Come avrei potuto non innamorarmi di te?» mormorò Soobin contro di lui, lavorando con l'elastico dei pantaloni del suo pigiama fino a tirarlo giù completamente.</p><p>«A-anche io. Come avrei potuto non innamorarmi di qualcuno così affascinante, gentile e dolce come te?» rispose Kai, muovendosi sotto le mani curiose dell'altro.</p><p>Si mosse verso di lui, andando a togliergli prima i pantaloni del pigiama assieme ai boxer ed infine anche la maglia. Alla vista dei suoi addominali e dei suoi muscoli Kai si leccò le labbra, passando le mani lungo le linee del suo torace fino alla zona intima, afferrando la sua erezione e passandoci sopra le mani, ricevendo in risposta un basso gemito.</p><p>Il maggiore, invece, una volta del tutto nudo, si occupò a sua volta di liberarlo dai boxer e dal resto del pigiama, gettando i capi dall'altra parte della stanza.</p><p>«<em>Mio</em>» sussurrò Soobin, accarezzando le forme dell'altro, andando a stuzzicare i suoi capezzoli e a leccare nuovamente il marchio sul suo collo.</p><p>A differenza del suo corpo, quello di Kai era molto più magro e minuto. Gli si potevano vedere le ossa del costato e Soobin avrebbe potuto pensare che avesse qualche problema con il cibo se non l'avesse visto mangiare con i propri occhi: nonostante avesse bisogno di meno cibo rispetto agli ibridi, Kai teneva loro testa, mangiando quasi per due persone.</p><p>«So- Soobin! N-non m-mi posso lubrificar-e come gli altri ibridi. Avrai bisogno di un aiuto» protestò quando una delle sue lunghe e magre dita andò a giocare contro la sua entrata.</p><p>Il maggiore annuì, baciandogli dolcemente la pancia per chiedergli scusa, ed afferrò il tubetto di lubrificante che gli stava porgendo Kai. Ne versò qualche goccia sulle dita e le portò al naso, annusandole leggermente per poi fare una faccia disgustata all'odore.</p><p>Kai ridacchiò. «Lo so, non è un lubrificante con un sapore particolare, ma- Oh mio Dio, Soobin avverti prima di fare certe cose!».</p><p>Il leone si era inavvertitamente abbassato all'altezza della sua erezione e della sua entrata, alzando di colpo le sue gambe e posandole sulle sue spalle, per poi iniziare a lasciare una scia di baci attorno al suo orifizio.</p><p>Il giovane ringraziò nuovamente il cielo per aver deciso di farsi una doccia poco prima, durante la quale si era pulito a fondo. Soppresse un gemito particolarmente rumoroso – erano in un centro abitato, <em>per l'amor di Dio</em>! – contro il braccio quando finalmente Soobin spinse la lingua dentro di lui, iniziando a succhiare, leccare e baciare la zona e le sue pareti interne come aveva fatto prima con la pelle del suo collo.</p><p>Dopo aver speso circa una decina di minuti a baciare la sua entrata, Soobin si spostò verso l'interno delle sue cosce e la zona intima, baciandola a sua volta e lasciandoci sopra un'infinita quantità di segni viola. Una volta soddisfatto ritornò a prepararlo con la propria lingua, stavolta aiutato dall'uso delle dita di una mano.</p><p>«Oh Dio, Soobin! – sibilò il minore, tentando di muoversi dalla presa dell'altro sulle sue cosce, ma venendo prontamente fermato dalla forza dell'altro – Sto per-».</p><p>Non fece in tempo ad avvisarlo che venne improvvisamente sul suo stomaco. Solo allora Soobin si alzò dal mezzo delle sue gambe e si avvicinò al suo viso per baciarlo di nuovo con vigore, facendogli assaggiare il suo stesso sapore in quello scambio di saliva.</p><p>Kai afferrò un preservativo dal comodino e si sedette sul letto. Soobin ringhiò alla vista della protezione. «Lo so, lo so, <em>Simba</em>, però io ho avuto rapporti sessuali con altre persone e non so della tua vita sessuale passata. Domani mattina andremo a fare gli esami come prima cosa ed appena sapremo di essere puliti entrambi ti prometto che lo faremo dove vuoi senza queste dannate protezioni» disse velocemente, prendendo il suo viso e riempiendolo di baci.</p><p>Soobin continuò a ringhiare per qualche istante, ma piano piano si calmò sotto le sue labbra. Il minore continuò a sussurrargli parole dolci e promesse contro il suo viso, continuando a chiamarlo Simba – da quando avevano visto assieme <em>Il Re Leone</em> e Kai per prenderlo in giro aveva provato a chiamarlo così, il minore aveva scoperto l'amore segreto di Soobin per quel soprannome e per una miriade di altri nomignoli affettuosi che Kai si divertiva sempre ad appioppargli.</p><p>All'approvazione dell'altro si chinò verso la sua erezione e gli infilò il preservativo, sotto lo sguardo accusatore di Soobin.</p><p>«Tu sei il primo» confessò il maggiore, facendolo stendere nuovamente sulle lenzuola ed aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi con entrambe le mani.</p><p>«Il primo e l'ultimo» lo rassicurò Kai, accarezzandogli il volto.</p><p>Il minore lo guidò lentamente alla propria entrata e Soobin entrò in lui con un colpo secco dei fianchi, facendolo sobbalzare dal dolore. Lo afferrò a sua volta per la vita. «Soobin, piano, piano... sono anni che non ho rapporti...» lo ammonì, accarezzandogli gli addominali con gentilezza.</p><p>Al suo via, solo una trentina di secondi dopo, Soobin iniziò a muoversi dentro e fuori di lui prima con gentilezza e riguardo, probabilmente facendo attenzione alle parole di prima, e poi sempre con più foga, dando ascolto alla voce dei suoi e dei bisogni di Kai.</p><p>L'altro, dal canto suo, divenne un miscuglio di gemiti, tremori e sospiri sotto di lui, decantando – voce permettendo – le lodi del maggiore per qualsiasi cosa facesse. Per come lo accudisse, per come lo baciasse bene, come lo <em>prendesse</em> bene. Più non si curò del volume della sua voce, troppo concentrato su come lo facesse sentire bene trovarsi così assieme a Soobin, con solo un sottile strato di sudore a separarli l'uno dall'altro.</p><p>Il leone non era ancora venuto una volta perciò non ci volle molto prima che questo svuotasse i suoi umori nel preservativo, con un verso stanco ed appagato. Continuò a mantenere il ritmo dei fianchi, stavolta più pigramente, afferrando con una mano l'erezione del più piccolo e finendolo con pochi movimenti del polso. Dopo ciò uscì da lui, accasciandosi sul suo petto come aveva fatto il pomeriggio.</p><p>Kai sorrise, accarezzandogli i capelli dolcemente. «Dormi, si sono fatte le due ormai» mormorò.</p><p>«È passata la mezzanotte – disse Soobin, la voce attutita dal proprio corpo – Per questo è stato così bello».</p><p>«Sei stanchissimo, non sai più quello che dici» lo prese in giro Kai, facendolo scendere da sopra di lui e sdraiare al suo fianco.</p><p>Soobin scosse la testa. «No, non capisci. Fare l'amore dopo mezzanotte, toccarsi dopo mezzanotte ha un che di magico. È nella natura dei leoni quella di compiere i propri bisogni fisiologici dopo lo scoccare della mezzanotte, a notte fonda. C'è un che di romantico, di speciale, nell'unirsi al proprio compagno dopo mezzanotte!» spiegò.</p><p>Il più piccolo scoppiò a ridere, sporgendosi verso di lui e baciandolo sulla bocca. Si baciarono per un lungo periodo, semplicemente muovendo pigramente le labbra le une contro le altre e toccandosi con i polpastrelli per imprimere le forme dell'altro sulla propria pelle.</p><p>«Dormi – disse infine Kai, una volta staccatosi da lui – Penso di non averti mai sentito parlare così tanto! Credo ci sia un problema!».</p><p>Il leone scosse la testa, sorridendo e passò il braccio libero attorno alle spalle di Kai, tirandolo verso di lui e facendogli posare il capo sopra il braccio premuto verso il letto. Poi chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>«Ti amo, Kai – sussurrò dopo qualche minuto – Soprattutto se mi tocchi e mi ami dopo mezzanotte».</p><p>Kai ridacchiò di nuovo, premendo il viso contro il suo petto e godendosi il calore dell'altro. «Ti amo anche io, Soobin-hyung – rispose – Quando mi tocchi e mi ami a prescindere dall'ora del giorno».</p><p> </p><p>🦁<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BONUS</b>
</p><p>«E così ti sei fatto scopare violentemente su ogni superficie del vostro appartamento. Per questo hai preso il giorno libero ieri».</p><p>Kai sussultò, tirando una sberla sul braccio di Beomgyu. «Hyung! Non ho detto così!» lo rimproverò a bassa voce, lanciando un'occhiata al cliente che stavano seguendo in quel momento – che in quell'istante stava parlando con Yeonjun nel suo ufficio.</p><p>«Però ho ragione, vero?» sussurrò di rimando Beomgyu, un'espressione maliziosa in volto, muovendo le sopracciglia su e giù.</p><p>«Non l'ho detto così».</p><p>«Però ho ragione».</p><p>L'altro sospirò, avvampando. «Non sono stato sicuramente così volgare, però in poche parole sì, è successo quello» confessò.</p><p>Beomgyu saltellò sul posto un paio di volte. Taehyun, il quale stava passando di fianco a loro, venne bruscamente afferrato per il polso e portato al loro fianco.</p><p>«Oh, Kai! Sei tornato!» esclamò.</p><p>«Kai ha passato la giornata a farsi scopare da Soobin-hyung».</p><p>«Beomgyu-hyung!».</p><p>Taehyun scoppiò a ridere e Yeonjun all'interno dell'ufficio si alzò dal proprio posto, andando a chiudere la porta, non prima di aver lanciato loro un'occhiata di ammonimento. «Per questo quando sei entrato stamattina sembrava avessi una protesi alla gamba che non funzionava bene» lo derise.</p><p>Il maknae sporse il labbro inferiore, spostando gli occhi da Beomgyu a Taehyun, le braccia incrociate al petto. «Smettetela di prendermi in giro!» piagnucolò, sbattendo un piede a terra e portando le braccia dritte lungo i fianchi, come un bambino che fa i capricci.</p><p>«In questi cinque mesi di convivenza tu e Soobin siete diventati una persona sola – disse Taehyun scuotendo la testa – Mi sembra di vederlo mentre ti dice che non vuole mangiare verdura».</p><p>Kai lasciò perdere la propria scenata e si passò le mani sul volto. «Ormai non so più come travestire le verdure per fargliele mangiare – sospirò pesantemente – Non mi ero mai accorto prima di come riuscisse a scamparla ogni volta, prima buttandole nel cestino oppure nascondendole nel tovagliolo, fino a fare finta di mangiarle e sputarle nella ciotola vuota del riso! Quando ho provato a giocare anche io di furbizia mi ha scoperto ogni volta!».</p><p>«E non riuscirai mai a fregarmi! Io quelle cose <em>non le mangio</em>».</p><p>Il più piccolo sobbalzò, sentendo due braccia circondargli la vita e Soobin posargli il mento sulla spalla – quella senza marchio. «Ma fanno bene alla salute! Devi mangiarle!» protestò Kai.</p><p>Beomgyu aveva un sorriso furbetto sul viso e prima che Kai potesse rendersi conto delle sue intenzioni, disse: «Ehi hyung! È vero che ieri siete stati a casa perché Kai era troppo malandato per camminare?».</p><p>Soobin annuì. «Come avrebbe potuto, dopo essere stato scopato violentemente su ogni superficie del nostro appartamento?» rispose, ridacchiando dopo aver parlato.</p><p>«Ya! Allora sei stato tu a dirlo in giro!».</p><p>«Yes! Avevo ragione io!».</p><p>«Me l'hanno chiesto loro...».</p><p>«<em>È possibile che qui non si possa mai avere un minuto di silenzio?!</em>».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ehilà!<br/>Ho scritto questa One Shot per un utente Wattpad perciò potete trovarla anche lì, nella mia raccolta sotto lo stesso pseudonimo.<br/>Spero vi sia piaciuta, era la prima volta che scrivevo di Ibridi perciò spero di averlo fatto bene!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>